


Bitter rain, Short goodbyes

by akubi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tbh idk what I'm going for, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akubi/pseuds/akubi
Summary: Lee Jihoon was unsure of many things.Might it be the weather today, the tight knots in his chest, or of what he wants from Wen Junhui.





	Bitter rain, Short goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old draft for supposedly Jihoon's birthday, but anyway the fic has not been beta read. also, sorry for my bad english and writing.
> 
> Any kind of criticism is welcomed ^^

First snow on the edge of the Fall, or so they said then was he was born.

Jihoon's shoes sink to the pile of snow every time he took a step. Hands tugged into the thick jacket, face turtled into the muffler he wears. Cold.

He remembers a day almost like today, when the first snow in Seoul was an early bird. Jihoon was nothing but a high school student attending one, if not the most, prestigious school. He was jamming his music alone in edge of the school ground where people plays in their free time.

He just want to chill for once--away from Soonyoung's loud banter or those odd jokes he threw at weird moment.

And there he was in Jihoon's peripheral. The lean, slim built chinese boy wearing an indoor uniform unlike his. He oftens carried a book and a jacket with him. His features are not the one Jihoon could forget even after these years. Especially that unforgettable pair of eyes where the epicanthal folds are solid, beautifully transform into a parallel line above his eyes. "Listening to indie producers again?"

Jihoon nodded, without saying anything he unplugged the head set from his phone, blaring the music loud enough for the two. The usual. Beats trinkling down like a downpour in the midst of the snow, with an occasional guitar rift and drum snare. The lyrics are foreign, but occasionally Jihoon would points out some word he recognized to Junhui as the former is quite proficient in English.

They usually only get to listen to 3-5 songs, but today, the time seems to move slower that neither the two of them didn't budge even after the next period bell rings.

Last time they were here, Junhui asked him something unusual.

"Can you give me your playlist?" Junhui asked. That's probably a normal thing to say, but for Jihoon it isn't. Especially after they had shared at least a hundred times, listening mindlessly and chatting over these musics. Faint cold sweats began to raise over his pale neck.

"Sure."

One. 

 

Two.

Three seconds of silence while pairing up the bluetooths, Junhui spoke. With a faint voice it was, laid gently upon the grey concrete and echoes in the short open hallway.

"I'm moving back to China."

The notification chimes from both of their phone sounds like a loud pitched bang in Jihoon's ears for a second. They are both seniors, just a bit more and they could graduate in March. It's just baffling to move in such of a crucial time and knowing how Junhui wants to pursue higher education in Korea, there must be something wrong. Jihoon's mouth gapes til he decided on something to say.

"...Good luck back in China."

 

"Thanks, Jihoon."

The way Junhui said his name that time was heavy, tinged by what Jihoon would describe as a bitter taste.

And now they're here, skipping classes and one day away from weekend. And by the next Monday, there's no Moon Junhui from the class next door anymore. The staleness of the air is one Jihoon would avoid at all cost, usually.

But with Junhui, he couldn't bear to refuse. So he sat there, with him. Watching the snows drop at awfully slow pace rivalling the turns of Junhui's book pages. Jihoon was...

Confused. Sad. Bitter. Angry.

Frustrated.

Jihoon couldn't point fingers at his own feeling. Teenage's mind and emotions are as unstable as it could gets. Until he turned from the snow and to the boy beside him, which without Jihoon realizing had already put down his book and faced upon him also.

Yes, Jihoon has been thinking about Junhui for the past week. He thought about how Junhui took a long absence last summer and the trauma he had while competing in martial arts. He thought about how Junhui might have family problem, or maybe financial one.

But most importantly, thinking about what should he do now with the time that left and the uncertainty of the future holds.

Gasp of breathes left his lips as no words does. Maybe Jihoon eyes spoke thousand words right now or maybe he was just as easy of a picture to decipher, but Junhui relieves his internal turmoil with a smile.

"Should we skip for real?" Junhui said with a giggles, a rare phrase coming from a top student.

Both of them left the school grounds in an instant. Going around the cold maroon towns with light winter uniform. They talked about the good bye party yesterday; and how Jihoon realized how little he knows about Junhui to date. How girls in his class basically on a cute nickname basis with him. How one particular boisterous junior cried and wailed how much he would miss him. How some people even left momentos for him to keep. They both laugh remembering that Soonyoung alone didn't prepare gifts so he took out one of his ear piercing.

"Oh yeah. By the way, thanks for the earphones, Jihoon." Junhui said with a gorgeous eye smile. Slightly embarassed that his hidden gift is being found out, Jihoon only nods in agreement.

They window shops through the Mall, spends too much time in the bookstore, teases the cats and dogs in the pat store. Basically munching off as much of free entertainment they could have right now. Jihoon occasionally pondered if this alone is enough to turns the storm in his heart away.

Without knowing how much has the time passes, they're outside again. Snow has become muds and the light ice particles melts in Autumn uncertain temperatures. The orange hued sunset skies were muted and their jackets darkens as the rain poured.

"It's raining..." Junhui said, bewildered 

"Let's go before we got drenched."

"Yeah."

They come to take shelter under the hooded bench of an empty bus stop. Both took of their wet jacket, leaving light sweater and shirts on. The water soaks them and they just hope the temperature wouldn't drop before they got home. The wet look over Junhui's hair and shirt giving Jihoon loud thumps. Droplets sitting on his lashes prettily like a varnish on the top of a painting.

Mixed, unexplainable feelings. Irritating like an annoying leech.

"Jun--" Jihoon was about to break the ice when..

"So where are you going?"Junhui muttered, hot breath left faint marks upon the air. An odd question considering he is the one who is leaving.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you're probably going to a college for music production, are you not?" Junhui asked.

"Probably, yeah. But I would take a normal major probably because music industry is hard after all and I would like to have a realistic back up plan." Jihoon answered seriously while avoiding Junhui's gaze at him. Snorts, then giggles were heard after. The chinese boy airy laugh would melts the ice if Jihoon was delusional enough to believe.

"Realistic back up plan, that sounds just like you." Junhui offers his most sincere smile, before giving him a frown. Something that Jihoon almost never seen from Junhui. "Unlike you, I wouldn't mind to dream."

Jihoon swears he saw bits of tears coming down Junhui's cheeks, mixing in with the rain drops, he couldn't really tell. "I know you've given me a gift, but can I ask something selfish?"

Somehow afraid of answering, Jihoon asked; "what is it?"

Junhui bites his lips, as if holding back, he pondered.

"A... hug?" Junhui tilts his head a bit, teeth peeking in from the big smile he has on. His cheeks is somewhat reddens, faintly so. As much as Jihoon hates skinship, he could tolerates Junhui's occasional one. So he was confused as of why Junhui has to ask for a mere hug. But he gave in anyway.

As Jihoon nods, Junhui leaped on him, giving the tightest hug. Junhui's head is leaning on his shoulder. Arms circling his shoulder and hands squeezing parts of his uniform. It was somehow painful to bear. There was no sob, and Jihoon peacefully gave a hug back.

There was still the turmoil, but at the end of the day, Jihoon couldn't figure it out.

It's exactly half past seven, and Junhui is riding the bus home.

"Thanks, Jihoon." Junhui said to him from the edge of the bus door. "I won't forget about you, take care."

Jihoon remembers at how Junhui's lips had cracked red from the cold temperature that evening. How uncomfortable it would be to kiss. How he had the urge to, but he could only gives a wave and a smile.

Turmoils and regrets. It was bitter. Knots of emotions to be sorted out. Jihoon walking home, drenched his head in cold rain water to think.

Thinking about it rationally just giving him a headache. He can't even bear to listen to the usual indie songs he has. Jihoon was desperate for an answer to the enigma of Wen Junhui. But Jihoon is Jihoon, he couldn't let it bother him too much more than a couple days.

So he tries to forget, as the time goes and pile of snow grows. His heart goes as cold as he tries to forget.

The unexplainable pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering adding more, but I wont give any promises I can't keep;; so yea I hope you enjoyed that (?)
> 
> Anyway I'm a big junhui trash, draw fan art sometimes, and you can hit me up on:  
> twitter @coltelafilla  
> tumblr zaito-k.tumblr.com
> 
> Have a good day


End file.
